


In Through the Out Door

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt AU: Where Charles is a young professor, fresh out of school and his car just kind of gives up on him. He doesn’t often like to use his car, but he knows he’ll never hear the end of it from Raven if she needs to get somewhere and it’s just unavailable to her. The wrath of his sister was not worth it. Erik is a mechanic, and his power and control over magnetism tends to help tremendously in the field. He only works there to pass the time, until he figures out what his next move is. Charles walks into the small repair shop, immediately and unexpectedly brushing upon a mental connection with the mechanic, leading to intrigue from one and extreme hesitance with a tinge of curiosity from the other. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Through the Out Door

_Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining_  
 _Like a star that can't wait for the night_  
 _I hate to think I've been blinded baby_  
 _Why can't I see you tonight?_  
  
 _And the warmth of your smile starts a-burnin'_  
 _And the thrill of your touch gives me fright_  
 _And I'm shaking so much, really yearning_  
 _Why don't you show up, make it all right?_  
 _Yeah, it's all right._

**Fool in the Rain**

Charles used his smart phone to find the nearest auto shop with the hopes they had not only a mechanic but a tow truck. He was so bloody close to the mansion. But his back injury disallowed any chance of walking home. Although he was having a good day; and using his cane today - he couldn't risk the walk home.

Charles just knew he had rotten luck with cars. Raven wanted him to just get a driver. But he refused it. Charles enjoyed driving; although he wasn't very good. And today, after running some errands, he almost made it to Graymalkin Lane, and then his beloved Triumph Spitfire decided to release some scary smoke from the hood.

And to add insult to injury; it had begun to rain.

Charles hated to disturb Raven. She was teaching a class at the mansion at the moment. Not to mention she was constantly warning him about driving the Triumph.

So instead, Charles let his iPhone auto-dial the number.

"Lehnsherr's..."

"Good afternoon, I'm about 3.5 miles away from your shop. But my car is spewing smoke. I don't dare going any further in it. I'm wondering if you have a tow truck and a mechanic on site?"

"Yeah sure, what kind of car are you driving?"

"I'm in a red Triumph Spitfire. Right now, I'm parked on the side of the road near Titicus Road and Keeler Lane."

"No problem Mr. Xavier....I'm on my way."

"Thank you." Charles said and realized the man knew his name but when he tried to ask him how, the line had gone dead. "I wonder if he's a telepath?"

Charles waited. And within ten minutes a tow truck appeared. It was raining harder now. Charles felt horrible having to make this man work in the rain. Charles opened the door and slowly got out, using his cane to assist him. Charles smiled and waved at the mechanic. "I'm sorry about this ..."

The man shook his head, and pointed to the tow truck. "Watch your step. The door to the truck is open. I would appreciate it if you waited inside the truck."

Charles nodded and did as he was told. He watched the man from the rear view mirror work on hitching his car to the back of the tow truck. It was then that Charles felt the familiar tingle of a mutation being used. Charles smiled widely and closed his eyes. He could never fully describe to Raven what he could feel when there was a mutant near him; but a strong one like this gentleman was a complete rush.

Eventually the man was coming back to the truck and Charles did his best to act natural and calm.

The man was soaking wet. He reached behind Charles to grab a towel.

Charles turned to look. He was shocked that he never realized how absolutely gorgeous the man was when he first met him. Charles could feel that familiar flutter in his heart and cock. After his accident; Charles was too busy with the Xavier School. His last relationship occurred during his graduate work in Oxford. Charles couldn't believe this man was a mechanic. The man, who looked around 35 years old, was beautiful enough to be on the cover of L'Homme or GQ. "You should take your wet clothes off..."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked over at Charles, "I beg your pardon?"

Charles flushed red, "I meant that you could catch a cold. You should take those wet clothes off as soon as we return to the shop. I would ...I would hate to think you got ill on my account. I didn't - I wasn't - I wasn't trying to come on to you or ask for sex."

The man laughed and started the tow truck. He shook his head and turned the knob to the radio.

Charles struggled with the seatbelt and then felt the man's power snap him in place. Charles turned to look at him again. "Your power is extraordinary. I could feel it when you were hitching the car. Is it just metal?"

"Magnetism too..."

Charles smiled widely. "Glorious..."

_Now I will stand in the rain on the corner_  
 _I'll watch the people go shuffling downtown_  
 _Another ten minutes no longer_  
 _And then I'm turning around_  
  
 _The clock on the wall's moving slower_  
 _My heart it sinks to the ground_  
 _And the storm that I thought would blow over_  
 _Clouds the light of the love that I found_  
  
 _Now my body is starting to quiver_  
 _And the palms of my hands getting wet_  
 _I've got no reason to doubt you baby,_  
 _It's all a terrible mess_

 

Charles watched the man hum to the music. He couldn't blame him. This was one of his favorite songs too of one of his favorite British bands. "This song reminds me of my day today. The fool in the rain..."

He turned to look at Charles and started to sing, "I'll run in the rain 'til I'm breathless..."

"When I'm breathless, I'll run 'til I drop, hey..." Charles sang back. They both started laughing. "I'm sorry - you know my name but I don't know your name."

"Erik Lehnsherr..."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Charles Xavier. But you happen to know that already. How is that...?"

"How many young handsome headmasters in Salem Center race around in a candy apple red Triumph Spitfire? The entire town knows when you're out and about because of that car. Charles Xavier, the headmaster of the Xavier School for the Gifted is hard not to notice. Well you own more than just the school; your Xavier family practically owns the entire town."

Charles shrugged his shoulders."This is hardly Downton Abbey; and I'm hardly the Earl of Grantham."

"Then Raven is Lady Mary Crawley..." Erik nodded. "I think she wouldn't mind it."

"First of all; I'm thrilled to know you watch the show too. Raven would love to be Lady Mary. Don't let her ever tell you she hates that show! Maybe not as much as fan as me. It's a guilty pleasure. But secondly - you know Raven?" Charles was excited and then suddenly horrified. Raven kept mentioning that she was falling for someone - but wasn't ready to discuss it with him. Oh no - was this Raven's new beau?

"I met Raven at the Mutant Support group I have here at the shop on Friday nights. However, there are other less friendly reasons for my knowing..." Erik said.

Charles realized Erik had stopped the car. When he turned to look around; Charles had finally realized that they were at the auto shop. "Are you going to tell me...?"

Erik smiled. "You're the strongest telepath in the world. And you don't know?"

"I don't invade people's minds on a whim and without their consent. Let that be the first thing you know about me. I'm surprised Raven hasn't mentioned it. She has quite a few unscrupulous ideas for my mutation." Charles smiled but Erik didn't seem impressed. The other man simply got out of the truck.

Charles did the same.

"You can follow me upstairs to my apartment. I need to take these wet clothes off. " Erik said.

Charles followed the taller man to a door that led to an apartment above the shop. He looked around to see the apartment was very comfy and nicely decorated. There were books everywhere as well as some various family photographs on table near a window.

Charles couldn't stop staring at Erik take off his shirt. Charles felt like a pervert and suddenly decided to grab the nearest picture frame. The large silver frame was a wedding photograph. And Charles dumbfounded to see it was actually Erik's. Young Erik and an even younger beautiful woman smiling toward the camera. Charles realized that Erik was wearing a kaput. "Interesting..."

After realizing that maybe his idea to seduce Erik was ridiculous; Charles decide to get the point."Erik, does your wife work in Salem too?"

Charles wondered if he was wrong to mention her. Why are the handsome ones always married and heterosexual?

"I'm not married."

Charles was startled and turned around quickly. Erik was standing behind him with a towel wrapped around his small waist. Charles licked his lips and tried his best not to stare. "I was looking at your wedding photo - so I assumed you were married."

Erik lifted his hand. "No wedding ring..."

Charles nodded and smiled. He knew he was breathing too hard for it to go unnoticed.

Erik smiled, "Remember, I told you there were less friendly reasons that I know some things about you. Salem Center is a beautiful small town. Small town people love to gossip. Especially when they are full of envy and jealously. Salem Methodist church had their van broke down on the side of the road one day. You happened to zoom by us that day. Boy you immediately caused the nice ladies to gossip their little hearts out. They spoke about how it was so sad that such a nice young man wasn't married with children. They were shocked to hear you turned that beautiful house into a school for those _poor godless children._ And then I remember going to the auto part store and some of the guys there had their opinion about you. The men were more realistic and they were sure that you were some sexual deviant. What normal guy lives with his sister and a bunch of teenagers. They had a bet you were get arrested one day for being some sort of pedophile."

Charles gasped and then frowned, "I grew up here. It saddens me that the people in my own town would think so low of me. I'm only 33 years old! And that automatically makes me a pedophile? That's disgusting. How could they say such a thing about me! I would never touch a child..."

Erik placed a finger over Charles' lips. "However, the biggest and most obvious rumor around this small snobby town is that the poor young effete man was simply a homosexual. And it was a shame; Salem Center is a nice town and doesn't really cater to queers...or Jews. And you know what - I can attest to that too."

Charles was pleasantly surprised when Erik replaced his finger with his lips. Their kiss was almost painful. Charles could hear this groan come out of him that he was sure almost didn't even sound human. Eventually they pulled apart to breathe. "Was all that true or did Raven just tell you that I was gay?"

"It doesn't matter. But Raven did say that you were a bit lonely. And she knew I was a bit lonely. Her take was that she couldn't understand why the 'hottest gay guys in Salem Center weren't fucking each other' end of quote." Erik smiled and rubbed a thumb on Charles' bottom lip. "So how about Charles - are you interested in a little afternoon romp with a lowly mechanic?"

Charles smiled and pulled away. He headed toward the bedroom - while dropping his jacket, tie and shirt on the floor.

\-----------------------------------------

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Charles could feel Erik tremble beneath him. Charles sucked him deeper and bobbed his head up and down the quite girth-y and long member. This was probably the biggest cock Charles had ever sucked in his life. Charles kept bobbing his head and meeting Erik's thrusts.

"God damn your are good.." Erik arched his back. He could feel Charles' nose pressed against his body. His cock was so deep down Charles' throat. "Charles - I'm going to come."

Charles pulled his lips off Erik's cock and squeezed him tightly. "Not yet...please..."

Erik smiled."So polite during sex." Erik grabbed Charles and pulled the man up and underneath him. He bent down to kiss those cock-sucking wet lips.

Charles moaned and spread his legs, "Fuck me..."

Erik smiled and reached over to grab the lube. He put a generous lather on Charles' cock. "All right, but I don't have any condoms in the house. But I don't have any STDS. I hope I can trust you too?"

Charles nodded, "You have to get laid to get a bloody STD. So yeah, I'm clean too."

"You look too tight to bottom today; but thick enough to give my ass a good ride." Erik straddled Charles and guided the head of Charles' cock against his entrance. Erik concentrated on pushing and opening himself to make the penetration easier. Charles wasn't necessarily long but he was thick. Erik grunted and slowly sank down all the way.

Charles groaning and holding onto Erik's muscular thighs. "Oh god yes, sit on my cock..."

Erik was breathing hard and adjusting to Charles' being inside of him. "You're a nice fit...."

Erik started to roll his hips. Erik leaned down, and whispered into Charles' ear, "You feel so good...I'm glad you broke down today."

Charles groaned and did his best to push his hips into Erik's tightness.

"That's it Charles - don't stop. Fuck me. Fuck me again - make me come."

Charles realized he wanted one more thing, _"Do you trust me...?"_

Erik was shocked to hear the voice in his head. It was amazing. _"Yes, go ahead - I trust you."_

_Charles used his powers to connect to Erik. He heard Erik groan. Charles had never been able to do this with anyone - but it was almost too much to bear. They were in an endless loop of pleasure - each feeling what the other felt. Charles gasped - he could feel his own cock inside of him. "Erik - I can't...I'm going to come..."_

Erik leaned back and took hold of his cock. He stroked himself fast and hard. He could feel in his head as Charles started to come inside of his ass. Erik reached out to hold onto the headboard as he released himself all over Charles' chest - with a dollop of semen splattering Charles right on the chin and bottom lip.

Taking a few moments to catch his breath, Erik got off Charles and flopped bonelessly beside him. Their silence continued for another minute or two before Erik got off the bed.

"You can use the shower here - I will take the one in the hallway. There is a fresh towel under the sink. We better get going. I need to fix your car before your students begin to worry about their lost headmaster."

"Wait Erik..." Charles was still breathing hard, the sweat was getting cold on his skin. "What happened today? Is this only about sex? Or..."

Erik leaned against the doorway, "Listen Charles. If you want to know if we can hook up again for sex - then the answer is definitely yes. But I have a feeling you might disagree on seeing me again."

Charles furrowed his brow, "Why...? Erik, I don't care if you're a mechanic. Does it look like I need some rich man in my life?'

Erik sighed, "Look at the nightstand. There is a picture on it."

Charles turned and looked over. In a beautiful silver frame was a picture of two children. Charles took a moment and then his eyes widen, "Wanda and Peter Maximoff..."

"Yes, those are my children, Wanda and Peter Maximoff. And they are your students at the school too." Erik crossed his arms.

"Oh god, I just had sex with my students' father." Charles looked up and watched Erik shrug his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to have sex with you. I don't find it an issue. But I had a feeling you might. So, as I said before - you are welcomed to be my lover. There are so many things I want to do with your body. But the ball is in your court. I moved to Salem Center as soon as Magda informed me the twins would be coming to your school. I had serious reservations about the Xavier School. But they appear to be quite happy and well taught. I had no idea their headmaster would be such an amazingly attractive man." Erik smiled and walked away. He could still feel the tingle of Charles linger in his ass and brain. It was the most amazing feeling imaginable.

Charles laid back down on the bed. He couldn't believe it. Of all the men to meet - why did the man have to be a parent of his students? That was absolutely unethical - wasn't it?

It was unethical and Charles wasn't going to fall for it. His students and his school were his main priority. Staring at the ceiling, Charles was resolute. "I'm sorry Erik - but this is the last time we will have sex. And that's that."

\---------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later**

Erik was surprised to see the handsome young rich headmaster of the Xavier school back at his shop. He was hoping for it.

This time claiming the Triumph needed a oil change.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom upstairs in the apartment?"

Erik shook his head, "Go right ahead. I need to check if I have the right filter for the car. I might have to order it."

When Charles didn't come back down; Erik closed the shop for lunch and went upstairs. He wasn't surprised to find Charles naked on his bed.

And now Erik had his face in between Charles' pale bum cheeks. There was a light scene of soap; and Erik bent to lick between those smooth pale thighs. Eying Charles' pink soft testicles, he started rolling them in their sacks with the tip of my tongue before taking them into his mouth and sucking them.

Charles couldn't stop moaning and clutching the bed sheets. Charles was moaning out his name, "Erik..." 

Erik knew it was a thrill to hear his name. Erik pressed his tongue up Charles' perineum. Charles responded instantly, groaning and rocking so the sheets would rub at his stiff, trapped cock.

"I want it Erik. Come on...it's waiting for you."

Charles watched Erik get the lube from the nightstand. "It has been a while - so be generous with the lube."

Erik looked over at Charles. He could see the man was nervous but aching for it. The blue eyes were glassy and hooded. Erik slowly slathered his cock. Charles was staring intently with a blush rising from his chest to his forehead. Eventually, Erik realized his cock was almost too slippery to handle.

“Give me some too...." Charles said. He spread his knees wide.

Erik licked his lips and squeezed out more lube on his fingers. Erik slid two wet fingers into Charles' asshole.

"Please Erik - fuck me - please..." Charles was unable to wait anymore. It had been at least over three years since he been with another man." But I can't be on my knees. I need to be on my back."

Erik's cock touched Charles' shiny entrance. He knew he should be a bit careful. Magda complained about his cock if he wasn't careful and somewhat gentle. He pushed his cock inside of Charles and watched the man groan and clutch the sheets. Erik couldn't believe how hot and tight Charles' asshole was at the moment. Three years had made him practically a virgin again. "Oh Charles..."

Charles was panting and clutching my shoulders. He bit into my shoulder but never asked me to stop.

"You feel so good..." Erik put his hands on either side of Charles' head. He lowered his mouth to Charles' ear. "My cock feels perfect inside of your ass. Doesn't it...? You will be able to wait 2 weeks until I fuck you again..?"

Charles shook his head, "No...please, don't make me wait two weeks..."

Erik grinned and slammed harder inside of Charles. They were sweating and bucking against each other. Charles met my thrusts. "You want me to come in your ass...?"

Erik heard Charles whimper as a reply. He wrapped his legs tight around Erik's body.

Eventually Erik's head lolled. It was like his balls were exploded.

_"Come inside of me....Come inside of me..." Charles started to spurt on his stomach and chest. He was coming so fucking hard and aching to be filled by Erik.  
_

_"Oh fuck....yes...."_ Erik heard Charles' pleas in his head and that was the final straw. Erik's orgasm struck fast and furious. He muffled the cries against Charles' throat.

It was 1:30pm when they were finally dressed and having lunch in Erik's small kitchen. Erik gave Charles half his roast beef sandwich and a cup of coffee. "You don't need excuses to see me. The Triumph shouldn't give you any problems for a long time."

Charles smiled and drank some of his coffee before speaking up. "I was actually thinking if you would consider coming to the mansion and taking a look at something for me. I think it could use your ...special powers to fix."

"A house call is expensive...." Erik smiled.

"I believe you should just start a running tab. I think I will need your assistance a lot more than you can imagine. Right now; Hank is an amazing inventor. I've put patents on some items in his name; the young man will be filthy rich one day. Hank is a genius. But he's already the resident scientist and a teacher. I really can't keep adding more on his plate. I want him to have time to sleep. I admit that I don't trust calling over strangers to the mansion. And I hate having to erase their memories afterward."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Will you erase my memory too?"

Charles shook his head, "Of course not. I already know that I can trust you."

"Do you mind if I see my children too?" Erik asked softly. "I miss them very much."

"Of course you can Erik..." Charles reached out and touched the man's hand. "Oh Mr. Lehnsherr, I can't lie to myself. I like you. I like you very much."

"Who said anything about having to lie? I like you too Professor Xavier." Erik sighed, "But that's proven to be the easy part isn't it...?"

Charles smiled and nodded, "Yes, you're right. This has been the easy part."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *I did not follow the prompt exactly but I did wish to give "DeputyTwinkTastic" credit for the story.


End file.
